


In the band

by stale_floor_crouton71



Category: Ice Nine Kills (Band), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Just Add Kittens, M/M, ahaha i dont know what i'm doing<3, spencer might make an appearance too so watch out >:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stale_floor_crouton71/pseuds/stale_floor_crouton71
Summary: Justin has a chance to prove himself with the band motionless in white, but with a blooming crush in his way it might get a little difficult.its Justin's pov the entire time unless it says btw(I'm not very good with summary's sorry)
Relationships: Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson, Justin Morrow/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In the band

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks for choosing this. love ya

Justin woke up to scuffling around him, he yawned and opened the blackout curtain separating him from the rest of the guys. He saw Ricky first sitting on the couch and said good morning to him, he and Ricky’s budding relationship was getting off to an amazing start since joining motionless in white. Ricky smiled at him and chirped a good morning back then asked. “do you know when the practice is today?” Justin thought for a second before replying “I think it’s at 12 but you should check with Chris” Ricky nodded in acknowledgment said Ryan then walked onto the bus and sat next to Ricky and waved over to Justin to join them.

Justin blushed lightly before going over and sitting. Justin had developed a not so little crush on Ryan, he was very attractive after all with his warm, welcoming brown eyes and strong physique and fluffy brown hair, Justin could talk about his features for years. it all started when he had first got on the tour bus a few months back in March. He was the last person on so he couldn’t pick his bunk but thankfully the last bunk was on the bottom so if he got motion sick, he wouldn’t have to worry about falling on his face in front of the others. the first night was going fine until Justin got out of his bunk to go to the small bus bathroom and as he stepped out, he slammed right into Ryan who had just taken a shower so he was still kind of wet and to his horror in a towel and nothing else. Justin panicked and muttered a sorry under his breathe before rushing away to the bathroom, once in he locked the sliding door and took a deep breath to try to calm himself down for that rather mortifying encounter. He looked at himself in the small mirror and sighed he had been desperately hoping this wouldn’t happen but here he was locked in the bathroom going through the breathing techniques his guidance councilor showed him from high school. Justin was determined to not let this get to him too much, but he knew it would. He came out of the bathroom looking calm and collected as he usually was and walked over to the small kitchen they had to get himself a snack he rifled through some things quietly because he didn’t want to wake the rest of the damn world, and found what he was looking for, the marshmallow bananas. he had put them there the day before then contently tiptoed back to his bunk to enjoy his treat. Once back to his comfy blankets and pillows he relaxed but only for a few minutes. 

Chris who was a few bunks away knocked lightly on the blackout screen Justin opened it smiling, “what’s up Chris?” he asked wiping his face nervously Chris retorted “I wanted to go over the practice schedule with you” Justin nodded and followed Chris to the front of the bus. Chris began talking about the schedule the times, dates all that good stuff, Justin sat somewhat dazed but coherent nodding and saying “yeah” and “okay” every few minutes. When Chris was done his whole ordeal, he stopped and asked, “Ryan huh?” Justin snapped out his sort of revere with surprise before saying “who do you know?” lowering his voice a little bit and turning to look at the door to the bunks Chris chuckled at him “it’s not that hard to tell man” Justin frowned asking “really?” cringing at the desperation clear in his voice. Chris just smiled nodding about to walk away, Justin grabbed his arm as he walked past him whispering “you’re not going to tell him, are you? It’s just a little crush it will be gone in a few days, I’ll get it out of my system” panic filling the space between them Chris looked shocked at the sudden contact then smiled warmly patting Justin on the shoulder “don’t worry lover boy I’ll keep my mouth shut”. Justin slumped onto the couch running his hands through his short hair, he was lost in thought when he felt the tears start, just letting them flow freely.

Justin was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Ricky approach him; Ricky called his name gently getting him out of his head, “Is everything okay?”. The concern in Ricky’s voice being that of a mother making Justin sighed telling him the interaction with Ryan earlier and his talk with Chris a few minutes ago. Ricky listened to him telling him that it’s alright and other words of comfort and validation. Justin thanked Ricky for listening then asked sheepishly “could I…. hug you?” Ricky’s eye glowed with that motherly love every kid wants before answering

“of course! You don’t need to ask, you know it’s just a hug” Justin hugged him tightly, finally relaxing fully for the first time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions PLEASE leave them in the comments. I want to know how to improve my writing.


End file.
